When The Heat Dies Down
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A yuri request with OC/Kurenai.


Me: I'm back! Sorry I've been away for so long, I've been busy working and for some reason getting sick then got an ear infection.. It hasn't been fun but I'll try to write more often.

* * *

Name- Wolf Hayabusa

Age- 20

Appearance- C cup, Ice blue eyes, long black hair (Kagome's hair), scar on her left eye, white mask (like Kakashi's), a wolf howling tattoo on her shoulder blade, white sleeveless muscle shirt, white sleeveless trench coat (Like Anko's), arrancar pants, a beautiful face, and a necklace with 1 wolf fang on it.

Personality- cold to her enemies, nice to her friends. She loves watching full moons, and has a pet arctic wolf named Shiva.

Background- Wolf came from the Hayabusa village. She went to the Leaf village to see the chunin exams with her brother Ryu. She was next to Kurenai and Kurenai noticed Wolf was from another village, so she asked where she was from. When their eyes connected they got lost in each others eyes.

* * *

(Me: Wolf and Kurenai are indeed dating incase you didn't know as well.)

It was a quiet spring evening as you walked through the Leaf village taking in the sites. Cherry Blossoms floated to the ground and a sweet scent of flowers graced your nose while you smiled lightly. Kurenai was training her students late so you thought it would be the perfect time to get out for a stroll.

Shiva was at your feet as you pet her gently and made your way up a large hill so you could over look the village. You climbed up passing children running home and a light breeze blew your hair making you stuff your hands in your pockets.

Once you reached the top you sat down in the grass while Shiva laid beside you getting comfortable. You watched as the sun began to set and stars started to peak out while you laid back pulling your mask down and putting your hands behind your head.

You heard movement as Shiva got up from her spot and you tilted your head towards her as she stretched.

"Going to head home?" you asked her as she let a little noise come out and began trotting down the hill leaving you alone.

"Hey sis." you heard as you turned your head seeing your brother as you smiled lightly sitting up more.

"What are you doing out here?" you asked curiously as he crossed his arms replying, "Looking for you... you know we're supposed to leave in a few days right?"

You frowned turning away in thought as he sat beside you smiling lightly saying, "You know you can stay here."

You smirked lightly saying, "Of course I can.. Just got to get around to asking Kurenai."

He laughed lightly standing back up looking at the sun then said, "Well let me know when you talk to her."

"You'll be the first to know." you said giving him a thumbs up as he nodded saying goodbye and heading home.

Finally the sun had fully vanished and the stars and full moon brightened up the sky making you smile and lay back on the grass. Your eyes closed hearing the crickets but the sound of footsteps caught your attention but you kept your eyes closed.

"Hey you." you heard as you eyes opened seeing your beautiful girlfriend standing over you smiling.

"Well Hello Kurenai." you said smiling kindly as she sat beside you looking at the moon.

"How was your day?" she asked as you shrugged sitting up and said, "Boring since you weren't there for most of it."

"Well you have me now." she said smirking lightly as you did it right back saying. "That I do... Now what to do to you..?"

You gave a playful smile and turned away from her as if deep in thought waiting for her to come to you. You felt her move closer to you but you didn't budge smirking lightly as you felt her body heat against your body.

"You're really gonna be like this?" she asked lightly as you nodded turning to her giving her a big smile.

"It's more fun this way." you said laying back down so the moon was right above you but Kurenai's head soon blocked it.

"Then for once I'm happy to admit defeat." she said closing the distance between you both as you smiled against the kiss pulling her closer.

She straddled your hips as her body pressed against yours and her hands tangled into your hair while her tongue slipped it's way past your parted lips. You moaned as she sucked on your tongue and then left your mouth while she kissed over your scar tenderly. Her hands were fast at work removing your top clothes as she sucked on your neck making you groan and arch towards her for more.

She cupped your breasts tightly as you gasped feeling her nip at your shoulder blade and began moving her hands in circular patterns. You brought your hands up and began undressing her while the cold air instantly made her nipples erect and cause her to shiver. You flicked it lightly making her groan and bringing her head down as you pulled her close kissing her roughly.

You used your strength and flipped her on her back with you smirked above her making her blink in surprise. You dove right for her breasts and began nipping at them as she groaned arching into your touch as your hands slid down her body rubbing her lower stomach. She made a little whimpering noise as your fingers teased over her thighs just keeping your hands far enough to not please her fully.

"You're so mean.." she said in between kisses as you smirked rubbing your hand over her opening while she bucked up trying to get more contact.

Your hand found its way back up while your juices began dripping on her hips just begging for a release. You pushed her legs open more with her knees and began grinding roughly against her. You both began groaning feeling the friction between you both as one of her legs found its way around your hips.

"Uh.. Wolf-chan." she moaned digging her heel into your back urging you to pick up the pace while you obliged her command.

Your mouth wrapped around her left nipple gumming it while your other hand played with the other neglected breast. Her hands squeezed yours running her thumb along your nipples keeping them nice and perky. You both in sync started grinding faster and moaning but you silenced you both putting your mouth on hers. You started sucking on her tongue while she made a noise in her throat pulling you closer.

You let go needing air as sweat began building on both of your bodies despite the cool air around you both. You felt the knot in your stomach tighten each time you made contact with her body sending shivers sparking out through your body.

"God Wolf.. I'm gonna cum.." she moaned out as you smirked bringing your hand down to play with her clit making her cry out.

"Cum with me." you purred seductively into her ear as she screamed out along with you coming as both of your juices mixed together.

You rolled to the side as you were panting roughly feeling her grab hold of your hand in a loving gesture. _I guess now would be a good time to bring up me wanting to live with her..._ You thought trying to slow down your breathing.

"There was something I was meaning to ask you before that little interruption." you said once you got your voice back as she looked side ways towards you replying, "What was that."

"Well you know my brother will be leaving soon, but I don't want to leave.." you began as she silenced you with a kiss and smiled sweetly.

"Of course you can stay with me." she said as you smirked pulling her up towards you and kissing her roughly on the lips.

"Glad you want to keep me." you said as she sat up saying, "So why don't we get dressed and head to our new home.. Then tomorrow you can pack?"

You stretched lightly giving her a playful smile replying, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Me: Alright finally finished! God I thought it wouldn't come out at one point.. But alas I couldn't let the person who requested this down. Now I'm only going to be working on the Naruto Lemon Series so don't ask for any requests right now. Oh and the next one is Jiraiya so you know.


End file.
